Henry Evans
Henry Evans is the main antagonist in the film, The Good Son. He is portrayed by Macaulay Culkin. He is a cousin of Mark Evans, the film's main hero. Biography At first to Mark, Henry was nice and well-mannered. But Henry started to show his true behavior after showing Mark his nail gun that he made in his shed, using it to kill a neighborhood dog, and starting a pile-up on a highway using a dummy. Henry then starts to make dark threats towards Mark about trying to kill his little sister, Connie, and his parents. One night, Mark is convinced that Henry put something in his family's food, which makes Mark take all the food out of the refrigerator and throw it down the drain. Henry then took Connie ice-skating and purposely threw her towards the thin ice. He crawled towards the ice to make it seem like he was trying to help, only to leave his hand out and watch her drown. Henry then started to show his true behavior towards Susan after violently playing tug-of-war with her over Richard's rubber ducky before running to the cemetery and throwing the duck in the well. This indicates that Richard meant nothing to him. After framing Mark for his sociopathic behavior, Henry goes on a walk with Susan to the cliffs until she asks Henry if he killed Richard, which Henry responds with "What if I did?" Henry then runs up to the cliffs after thinking Susan is going to send him to one of those "places" and says that he would rather be dead. Susan follows him, fearing that the boy will turn suicidal. Death Henry hides behind a bush and pushes Susan off a cliff, and is about to drop a rock on her to finish her off, but Mark tackles Henry to the ground, initiating a fight between the two. They roll off the cliff but are luckily caught by Susan, who then has each boy in each hand. Henry begs and pleads for her to give him her other hand. However, she lets go of Henry after he thinks that he is going to try and kill her if he survives. Henry falls to his death on the rocks below. Susan and Mark watch his dead body being washed away into the sea before embracing each other. Personality Henry Evans was a ruthless and naughty little boy. He was so depicted as cynical, pitiless, selfish, dastardly, remorseless, sadistic, evil, disgusting, bitter, cruel, and enigmatic psychopath. He was highly intelligent, calculated, sophisticated, and highly astute for his age, which helped him cover his tracks rather subtly. He was manipulative enough to make himself look innocent and sweet, but he was in fact a masochistic and homicidal megalomaniac. He was also a depraved sociopath with utterly no remorse for anyone at all. The disturbing thing is that he clearly understood the boundaries of right and wrong, and saw himself completely above everyone else. Henry also had exceptional jealousy for his little brother, Richard, wanting the attention his parents gave Richard. This embittered him into drowning his own brother with malicious intent. He also vengefully tried to kill his own sister for exactly the same reason. However, despite being evil enough to disregard other people's deaths, Henry greatly feared for his own. This led him to value his own life rather extraordinarily, which was shown during his fight with Mark and how he expected his mother to save him instead of letting him fall to his death. Another disturbing fact about Henry is that he seemed aroused by violence and murder, meaning that he could be classified as a sexual sadist (which is extremely troubling, especially for a young boy like him), judging by his sadistic smile when he saw the chaos that he created. Appearance Henry Evans is a slender young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. While meeting his cousin Mark, Henry wore a white-and-black plaid button-up shirt with red lines, a white shirt, black jeans and black tennis shoes. While playing with Mark, Henry wore a blue jacket, a red shirt, blue jeans, gray fingerless gloves and black tennis shoes. At bedtime, Henry wears red-and-white plaid pajamas. While using Mr. Highway to cause car wrecks and taking his sister Connie skating, Henry wore a black winter hat, a dark blue wintercoat, a white shirt with a red collar, black and white shoes and sky blue jeans. Before his death, Henry wore a red and green plaid wintercoat, red shirt, a black vest, black jeans and black shoes. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes